fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/MegaToon Interactive
MegaToon Interactive It's time to showcase what we have got, shall we? 12/13: New Super Mario Bros. WaveSystem Hello, everyone! And welcome to my presentation. We'll be starting off with New Super Mario Bros. WaveSystem. First off, depending on each character, the levels will determine which character you will use for it (Ex.: Bowser's levels will be like a beat-'em-up type of levels). Second, there is also an Enemy Zoo on each level. It will contain Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and the Koopalings hosting them on each world. Third, more playable characters like Yoshi and Princess Daisy will be in it. Last, but not least, enemies like Goombas, Koopas, and others will be in it, along with new ones like Squashroaches and Tank Koopas (similar to Shoe Goombas). Also, let's not forget about bosses in this game, neither! 12/13-21: Special Event From December 13th, 2015 to December 21, 2015, you may feel free to let me know which one's your favorite in the comments below! 12/14: Super Mario Bros. 4 Now, as for Super Mario Bros. 4, let me show you what one of the game's sprites will look like. How does it look? Anyway, you can tell that in each world, there would be one or two secret levels in it (Ex.: SML World 1-1 in World 3). And also, as for power-ups and enemies, I'll get to them later, that is. 12/15: Donkey Kong Barrel Blast 2: Bigger and Faster! Donkey Kong Barrel Blast may be sucky, but it's still a title for the Wii that you can still think of when talking about racing. Now, it needs a sequel, but this time, bigger and faster! First off, the playable characters! While the playable characters from the previous game returned, new playable characters are added to it, such as Chunky Kong, Krusha, Kiddy Kong, Mini Kritter, Candy Kong, Katherine Kremling, and more! Oh, as for the gameplay, it'll be bigger and faster! 12/16: Sonic Pocket Adventure Remastered It's back, and all of the rumors are exactly true! Plus, more zones, new badniks, new bosses, plus, you are still rescuing the helpless forest critters (or good-niks), but who cares! Each character has their own story. But hey! I'll do some redone artwork ASAP. 12/17: Yokai Quest Guess what? More characters, more worlds, more of anything! Plus, I'll get to doing the artwork ASAP! So, stay tuned for the other stuff this game will get. 12/18: Super Mario Adventures It was the day where the Yoshis get their own little ones to be their riders, until Bowser (along with Bowser Jr. and Kamek) showed up and told our heroes that the Koopa Kingdom is under attacked they need help, so it's up to our heroes to save the Koopa Kingdom while preventing an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom! Also, who would be responsible for this, a new bad guy or something? 12/19: Ristar 2: Return of the Shooting Star Roster's back! And look, you notice that in the Japanese ending of the first Ristar states that Kaiser Greedy is still alive, so he and his lackeys had returned to cause any destruction around the whole galaxy! Also, you can play as Ristar's older brother, Ray! Plus, it's in 2D/3D madness! Also, here are the three questions answered. what will happen in the 12 new planets? Can world domination be turned into a ferocious halt? And most importantly, why was one of Ristar's finger missing? 12/20: Super Mario Adventures (con.) That's right, it was a new bad guy or something. It's been said that there will be three sections of Professor E. Gadd's Warp Tower with five warp zones (the game's level selectors with five levels and a boss fight) each. More information will be coming soon, so stay tuned. 12/21: The Adventures of Rapid Raccoon and Anomalure Man Need I say more? Similar to Banjo-Kazooie and/or Yooka-Laylee, nuff said. Happy Holidays. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:MegaToon1234's Stuff Category:MegaToon Interactive